


The Shape of Us

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Hanzo shows his care differently than most, but Jesse knows he cares.





	The Shape of Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my work, please visit my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

It was barely noticeable at first - a sandwich on the counter by the keys, fresh water in his canteen, new towels in the gym. Slowly, though, it became more obvious, though still amazingly discreet. Jesse would grab his belt off the counter and there would be extra ammunition resting beside it. He would wake up to coffee already waiting on his bedside table. When he got home after a long day, his favourite spot on the couch would be ready and waiting with a shot glass of whiskey.

It was on one such long day when he finally caught Hanzo in the act. Jesse had only just gotten back from a painfully long mission and was halfway through the door when he spied his housemate arranging the pillows on the couch and setting out the whiskey and glass. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t even notice Jesse’s approach. He nearly jumped out of his skin when strong arms curled around his waist and a scruffy chin settled between his neck and shoulder.

“You’ve been doin’ a mighty fine job of takin’ care of me, partner,” Jesse said, voice surprisingly soft as he felt Hanzo leaning faintly into him. “How long?”

Hanzo shrugged, working slowly to relax his muscles, tensed from the surprise embrace. He let his head fall back against Jesse’s shoulder. How long had he been doing this? At least since their first kiss, he wagered, but it was so hard to pinpoint. It had taken him long enough to even realise that he was doing anything at all. It had just felt natural to make things easier for Jesse, to make sure his days ran smoothly and his needs were met.

“I only simplified your routine,” Hanzo said finally. “It was nothing special.”

Jesse chuckled as he pulled back just enough to turn Hanzo toward him. He shook his head with a disbelieving smile and brushed a few stray locks of hair back behind Hanzo’s ear.

“You leave me lunches on the counter by my keys. You add ammo to my belt. You stock the gym with clean towels. All of that is something,” he murmured, shaking his head even as his arms wrapped around Hanzo’s waist. “You didn’t have to do any of that shit.”

“Maybe I did not, but it was only right,” Hanzo paused for a moment, brows furrowing, “it is right for us to take care of each other, right?”

It was the first time Jesse realised that Hanzo perhaps had even less experience with relationships than he did. He nodded his head quickly and hugged Hanzo tighter to him. He had done so much to look after Jesse, and apparently still questioned whether or not he was even doing the right thing. Jesse felt compelled to erase any such doubt and uncertainty. He pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s lips and kept their foreheads together even as the kiss ended.

“You’re doin’ better than anyone I’ve ever seen. You polished my belt buckle! Who else would even think of that? I don’t even think of that! You’re makin’ me look bad,” Jesse said, though his eyes smiled as brightly as his lips.

Hanzo opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Jesse realised that he had actually rendered Hanzo speechless. And then he had the pleasure of realising that a flush was creeping across his cheeks. He chuckled and pressed the tip of his nose to Hanzo’s.

“I didn’t know you could be at a loss for words,” he mused quietly.

“It is only because I must translate all of them into your language.”

“Whatever you say, Hanzo,” he answered with a wink.

“I preferred you when you were in awe of my work,” Hanzo said with an almost flustered huff. He would die in dishonour before he ever admitted that Jesse McCree had him speechless. He would never be able to live it down if word got out. But then he felt a strange pang at the thought that people might not realise Jesse’s worth or potential. Perhaps it would be worse to have their significance in each other’s lives go unknown than to have it known he lost his words because of Jesse.

“Are you alright?” Jesse asked, leaning slightly back to appraise the situation.

Hanzo blinked a few times in rapid succession as he fell back to earth and into his body. He must have spent more time trapped in his thoughts than he expected. He swallowed and nodded his head, trying to pull out some sense of his usual decorum. “Shit.  Yes,” he said before realising what he had said and internally cursing himself. “I am fine,” he added quietly.

“You sure are,” Jesse replied, hoping to perhaps lessen the anxiety and tension. “Just breathe a bit more, partner. You’re good,” he hummed, nuzzling into the crook of Hanzo’s neck and hugging him tightly.   
It took a moment, but slowly Hanzo relaxed into Jesse’s arms. Whether he would ever admit it or not, there was something almost magical about being held so close. It felt like sliding into a warm bed after a cold day, a hot shower after pouring rain. He breathed in deep. Jesse smelled of black coffee and earth and leather. It made Hanzo wonder what he himself smelled like. He hoped secretly that it was good. How would he cope with the thought that anything about him was unappealing, especially to Jesse? And then he wondered when he had begun to care so much about what Jesse thought of him. He closed his eyes, face pressed against Jesse’s neck, and emptied his mind of all but the present moment, the here and now.

“Still doin’ alright? Need anything?”

Hanzo nodded, slowly pulling back so he could actually look at Jesse. He chewed on his inner lip for a moment as he struggled to organise his thoughts. It had never felt so difficult to do something so simple as thinking. Once, his thoughts had been as clear and separate as the stars on a cloudless night. Now they were a tangled mess, countless threads woven together by circumstance or by fate - he was unsure which.

“What have we become?” he finally asked after several moments of still quiet surrounding them.

“Whaddya mean?”

“What are we? What is this?”

It was Jesse’s turn to fall silent, brows furrowing in thought. He had found it easy enough to fall into some sort of routine, making sure Hanzo got to bed and occasionally getting kisses - sleepy or otherwise. He hadn’t bothered with trying to think up a name for what had grown between them.

“I think we might be dating,” he said slowly, meeting Hanzo’s gaze.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, sharing in the silence that fell gently over them both. None of this had been according to plan. None of this had been what they expected. And yet here they were, standing close enough to feel each other’s breath, close enough to see the light in each other’s eyes. Hanzo moved first, reaching up to cup Jesse’s face in his hands before pulling him into a hungry kiss. If they were doing this, he had decided, they were doing it fully. No more hiding their connection in the shadows with small, unseen actions.

Jesse’s arms curled tighter around Hanzo’s waist as Hanzo moved his own arms to wrap snugly around Jesse’s neck. Here, now, they kissed like they meant it. They had spent weeks narrowly avoiding any real sense of deep connection, commitment, but now they let it consume them totally. They lost themselves in the moment, caught up in the flood of adrenaline and endorphins from the start of something unexpected and new and wonderful. So caught up were they, that they didn’t even hear the door opening.

“McCree, have you seen-”

Jesse and Hanzo froze, pulled suddenly out of the depths of the moment they shared.

“You know what I’ll come back later,” Jack said, putting up a hand and swiftly turning away. There were some things that could never be unseen.

Jesse laughed once the coast was once again clear and let out a relieved breath. He ran a hand back through his hair as Hanzo took a step back to collect himself.

“Well if we weren’t dating before,” he began, smiling despite the anxiety of being caught in the act.

“Tomorrow everyone will know, will they not?” Hanzo replied.

“Absolutely. Better prepare yourself, partner. No one’s gonna believe you’re just a stoic asshole anymore.”

“Tch. Their mistakes. My arrows find their mark regardless of who I ally myself with.”

“How romantic,” Jesse laughed even as he slid his hand down to capture Hanzo’s in his own. “Let’s go watch a movie or something. Just get outta the hallway where anyone can walk in.”

“I will not tell anyone that you still jump at the scares,” Hanzo answered with a smirk.

Jesse shook his head but couldn’t help his smile. He led the way as they headed toward the couch. Despite being caught, they were both warm and quietly excited. This was the start of something neither of them could have ever expected, and it felt incredible.


End file.
